Computing devices often include a file system that stores information items in various directories or subdirectories (e.g., folders) in a file system hierarchy. Particularly, a modern data processing system, such as general-purpose computer system, allows a user of such system to create a variety of different types of data files. For example, a typical user of a data processing system can create text files with a word processing program such as Microsoft Word; can create an image file with an image-processing program such as Adobe's Photoshop; or can create slide shows and presentations using Keynote, by Apple Inc.
In a hierarchical file system, each information item (e.g., a file or a folder) can be given a respective file name. An information item's file name and its file path in the file system hierarchy can be used to uniquely identify the item in the file system. Modern computing devices also provide graphical user interfaces (GUIs) or “views” to help the user navigate and manipulate the file system hierarchy and the items stored therein. However, the large number of the different types of files that can be created or modified can present a challenge to a user who is seeking to find a particular file. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,898,434 and 7,617,225 and 7,437,358 describe examples of finding documents.
Recent developments in mobile device file systems and GUIs have given rise to application based storage systems, where applications on a mobile device have a data container where user oriented files are stored. Using this approach, a user can easily organize and access data associated with an application. In some instances, applications can also store data on a network accessible distributed storage system, so the user can access such data on any network capable device that can access the distributed storage system.